Practice Makes Perfect
by adissonantmelody
Summary: ...as the saying goes. Donna's diary entry about her first time with Eric. D/E.


**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, unfortunately. :P This goes along with my account of "First Time". This is Donna's dairy entry pertaining to her and Eric's new found activity. E/D.

* * *

_Donna's POV (It's her diary):_

**...**  
**..**  
**.**

Eric and I finally did it. (and by "it" I don't mean achieved his "lifetime goal" of watching Star Wars a million times). The big IT… I slept with Eric while my parents' reception was going on downstairs.

I took him up to his room and… well, you can pretty much guess the rest. Except we actually DID it this time. It was funny… Eric just could not believe that I was serious at first. So I explained to him how I wrote the wedding vows based on our relationship (…and after that he still didn't believe we were actually going to go through with.. that.. so I had to give him one of my 'shut up, Eric' kisses and prove it). He's, no, we're the best example of love I've got. Which brings me to another point: I LOVE Eric. I mean I really, really love him. and I know he loves me back. I know I already told him that, but I never realized the intensity of the word "love" until I had to write those vows. Eric encouraged me to write the vows from my heart, and that's exactly what I did.

So anyway, the sex. It was... hard to explain. It was awkward the first time (oh, did I mention we've already done it three times now?) and I'm not even sure we did it right. It felt really uncomfortable, and not just in the way that it's "supposed to the first time". It's like we almost didn't even click. I just.. I didn't know what to feel. I thought this was supposed to be something that brought us closer together.. like right away. I knew I still loved him more than anything, but nothing made any sense. I had so many things going through my head afterward. I didn't want to crush Eric's spirit, so I just told him that it was good. (and apparently he thought it was because I remember hearing something about a 'Thank You Note'…) I really should have just talked to Eric about it right away, but Jackie got to me first. She eventually got it out of me. I seriously tried not to tell her anything… I even considered using that stupid excuse about ice that Eric was jokingly talking about (minus the 'to cool off from having sex' part, that I was trying to avoid telling Jackie in the first place), but I didn't. Anyway, Jackie figured it out and we talked about it a little bit, but she "gave me her word that she wouldn't tell anyone", which for anyone who knows Jackie, that's bullshit. So obviously, long story short, everyone found out and word got back to Eric that I had told everyone he was 'lame in the sack'. We even got into a fight about it and for a second (a stupid, stupid second) almost swore off sex all together. Thank God we decided against that right away and came up with a new decision! After talking it over with Eric finally, he came up with a good point. Everything that he and I do together always starts out awkward and horrible - our first kiss, first date, the first time I let him get to 2nd, even when he was trying to undress me the other night... he kept trying to unhook my bra, which he still can't really do by the way, and I eventually had to help him (we'll work on that) - but we love each other, and just like everything else, the sex will only get better with practice. Oh yeah, that was our decision. We need lots and lots (and lots) of practice.. which is where those next two times came in.

The last two times we did it, things were a lot better. I'm not going to lie, it was not anywhere near perfect… but it was better. Still somewhat awkward, but we can talk about it now. We're actually starting to pay attention to more of each other, not ONLY the pleasure of it. Physically, we're getting better at listening to what each other wants and figuring out what we can do to better achieve.. a certain shared goal, if you know what I mean. But we're also starting to connect on a deeper level and that's something that I can't really explain. I guess it's the looks he gives me and the way he says 'you're beautiful' that help to take my self-consciousness away… and yes, apparently I do get self-conscious on… certain occasions, and although I know that I don't need to be self-conscious with Eric, it's still going to take a little getting used to having my best-guy-friend-turned-boyfriend seeing me naked all the time (and I mean all the time), but in the looks he gives me, yeah sure there's a bit of lust in them, I mean, hewants me and I want him (god, more than you can even imagine), but there is also love in them.. and in the way that he keeps asking if I'm ok when he- ok, I'm just going to stop right there... I could go on and on but I don't want to write all of the hot and heavy details here (I will say that Eric is definitely getting a big 'Thank You Note' for that last time…). Those things are just between me and Eric, and now that Jackie knows we've 'done it', I'm sure she'll be looking for this journal throughout my room... which also means I'll need a new place to hide it. But god, Eric! What have you done to me? I sound like a love sick puppy.. or Jackie. (ugh, that is definitely not me) But honestly, I couldn't be happier right now. I'm not really worried about it anymore, just going to give into the moment. We've still got a lot to work on, but we'll figure this out together and, like the saying goes, "practice makes perfect".

Speaking of which, I gotta go, Mr. and Mrs. Forman are going out tonight… and I have a feeling that will give Eric and I the perfect chance to "practice" :)

**.**

...  
**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **

Thank You for reading! and please review :)


End file.
